Aerospace vehicles, engines, and other devices and machines often operate under severely elevated temperature conditions. Components that are exposed to the elevated temperatures can be formed of temperature-resistant metal alloys and ceramic materials. Despite the use of temperature-resistant materials, such components may remain susceptible to environmental degradation from oxidation, erosion, radiation, or the like. Barrier coatings may be used to enhance environmental protection.